


Laid to rest

by JokingPanda1



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22884913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JokingPanda1/pseuds/JokingPanda1
Summary: The dragonborn is so tired.This is a story from my fan fiction account LovingPanda
Relationships: Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Farkas
Kudos: 8





	Laid to rest

Dream:

As she flew through the sky is sunny and clear, I could feel the wind pushing against my sides as I looked around to see my brethren enjoying their own flying; while on the ground the humans either ignored us for their work or pointed us out to their children. I always enjoy watching the humans as they work or play it is just so fascinating. I was watching a young girl pick flowers when I felt a sharp pain from within, I let out a roar of pain and suddenly started to fall down to the earth. As I fell I could feel my scales being torn away from my body and my bones being forced to change, when I crashed all I could do was lay their staring up at my brethren from my now human eyes.

Reality:

I jerked awake from the same dream that has been repeating for the last 10 years, I look over at the other side of the bed hoping to see Farkas but his side of the bed is still cold as it has been just as long. With a great sigh I pulled myself out of bed to my vanity; the women I see in the mirror shocks me instead of the bright red hair and red eyes what stares back at me is an old woman with snow white hair and her eyes so lifeless she could pass for the recently departed. I sat down and reflected on my memories of me and Farkas enjoying the hunt while our children rested at home under the careful eye of my trusted house carl, I feel great joy knowing that we raised both our children to be strong and wonderful people. I gave a laugh in remembrance when Lucia told her father that she wanted to become the next great huntress like Alea the sock on his face was just to much or when Blaise decided when he was old enough he wanted to be a blacksmith you could just see how proud Farkas was by the smile on his face. All these memories that float around bring me great joy and happiness but I just so tired I want to rest. My children are grown with their own families; Farkas died next to his brother Vilkas like they were at birth and all my guilds have grown without the help from me. With that in mind I brought some paper over to the vanity starting to write letters one for Lucia and Blaise and then one for each Jarls and my guilds. I laid all my letters in a pille near the front door before dressing in a simple dress I bought ages ago during my adventures , making my way to High Hrothgar hoping to see Paarthurnax.

High Hrothgar:

At the top of the throat of the world I found my old friend resting "Hello Paarthurnax." He looked over giving me a smile "Hello Dovahkiin…" He trailed off I had a feeling he knows what I was therefore. I gave a sad smile "I was hoping for one last ride through the sky old friend." Without a word he helped me onto his back and we set off into the air. He flew all over the current holds before making his way back to High Hrothgar I knew my time was almost up so with the last of my strength I pushed from Paarthurnax's back with a whispered prayer "Have a good life old friend." As I feel to the earth with Paarthurnax's roar following me I forced my soul free and to take the shape it was meant to be.

Third Person POV:

When Ada hit the ground in her place stood a majestic white dragon, with a roar she took off into the skies. Everyone who say the beast felt a great deal of sadness but hope as well, when Jarl Balgruuf saw the beast he was worried there was going to be another attack on his city but to his surprise it just flew by on its way to Helgan. He gathered his forces and they marched their way to Helgan in time to see the white beast land on the tallest tower and let out a powerful thum "LET LAAS KIIN AGAIN!" They watched in shocked wonder as the whole city and everyone in it was engulfed in a white light; when the light cleared Helgan was back to its original state and the people who died in Alduin's attack were back. They were all gathered in the town square surrounding something, Balgruuf and his carl Ireleth pushed their way into the middle to see that laid out with her hands resting on her chest was the DragonBorn Ada who looked happier than the last time he saw her all those years ago when Farkas and Vilkas died in battle protecting the city. Balgruuf turned to the gathered "I know it's all confusing but thanks to the Dragonborn you all have been brought back." Everyone bowed to the body that was being slid onto a stretcher being held on four of Whiterun's own soldiers paying their own respects in silence. As they made their was out of the city all around them was silence not a bird or other large beast was moving they were giving their own respects to the fallen hero, as well as people who they passed bowed in silence. When they got within the city walls their were filled with shocked whispers as they watched the soldiers march by with their beloved hero, Balgruuf had Ireleth gather everyone into the middle of the city. With great sadness Balgruuf begin to speak "As you have all seen earlier today their was a white dragon flying over the city making its way to Helgan…" Many more whispers were making its way around the gathered "When we go to the city we watched as the dragon let out a thum and the city was brought back to us with alls it people who were lost, but it came at a great sacrifice...the beast was our beloved Ada she sacrificed herself to bring them all back." There was complete silence only broken by a scream when people looked over they saw Lucia being comfort from her brother Blaise "With great honor and sadness I will put my full support into making a proper burial for Ada."

Funeral:

All the 9 holds have gathered to the burial sight of the dragonborn who protected them from the great terror Alduin. The companions stood on the right in respect to their passed leader, the thieves guild hid in the shadows in silent support to the person who made them great again, the new leader of the mages guild stood on the left casting silent spells of protection against thieves or any damages coming to the site. Badette stood with Lucia and Blaise as they watched their mother and leader being lowered into the grown with songs of her passion and kindness was sung by the bards. Even the daedra who Ada was champion watched the funeral proceedings in silence. Once all but the immediate family left they watch in awe as a white stag laid itself onto the fresh laide grave, it seemed to crumble in on itself before a specter of Ada appeared. She was smiling finally happy to be at rest but they could tell she was saddened she had to leave behind her family. She made her way over to her children laying a hand on each of their checks 'Do not cry for me I have lived a long life and you two made it more worth more than all the gold in skyrim.' They both were crying but gave their mother a smile before she moved on to Badette Ada stopped down to look her in the eye 'Badette you are the last of our original family and the wisest; I make you leader and listener.' Badette jerked in surprise but Ada smiled before leaning over a laying a kiss on her forehead; before standing and turning to the light that appeared behind her they could see father and uncle Vilkas and everyone else they loved on the other side waiting for Ada to join them. With a final look back and a tear making its way down her face she stepped into the light right into Farkas arms who was smiling and crying as well.

When the light disappeared they finally understood that the dragonborn was finally laid to rest.


End file.
